This invention relates to an adjustable shipping tray particularly for shipping items of varying lengths. One example of the items of varying length is bath tiles. Many new and remodeled bathrooms now include a large single tile behind the bathtub against the back wall. These elongated tiles extend from one end of the bathtub to the other. Because of their length, these tiles are particularly susceptible to damage during shipping and transport to the installation site. At the same time, because of their length, these tiles are also expensive, such that breakage is particularly costly.